Five Things That Never Happened To Kit Rodriguez
by The Duchessina
Summary: Five things that Kit Rodriguez never had to live through. Oneshot.


****

A/N: This is a little short, and I hope it does justice to Kit's character. I really wanted to explore a few _what ifs, _especially the first one, concerning the Song of Twelve. And I know a few of them are sad, but since Kit's life seems pretty happy on the whole, it only makes sense that his _what ifs_ would be the opposite -- therefore, sad, a direct contrast to his relatively good life.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Five Things That Never Happened To Kit Rodriguez

_one_

That day, in the ocean. It was the worst day of his life. Kit was so scared he couldn't breathe—he couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything but watch.

And watch he did.

He looked on in silence as his best friend in the world sang her part in the Song of Twelve. He saw her face, though in whale form, still Nita, still his friend. He could see the terror and horror and also the determination. He floated there, with S'reee and the others, and watched. Watched her swim. Watched her give him one last desperate look. Watched Ed swim closer and accept the Sacrifice.

Kit watched her die.

* * *

_two_

It was an ordinary day. They sat in his yard; she'd been over for dinner (mama's _arroz con pollo_) and then they just went outside and talked. She laughed when she told him about some girl who did something that was apparently against some unspoken girl rule. He smiled at her, and laughed when her tone told him what she said was supposed to be funny. He told his own antecedent; she sighed in all the right places.

He marveled how perfect she was.

Then he leaned forward, and she was still talking—she didn't noticed him—and then his mouth was on hers.

All he could think was how good she tasted.

* * *

_three_

Kit was woken up by a very cold nose pressed against his bare back. He let out a groan, and turned to see Ponch sitting on his bed.

"Wha?" Kit asked.

_Walk! Walkwalkwalkwalk!_

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up!" Kit said, exasperated.

He stood, and surveyed the room. The mess that had started at his hamper had moved across the width of the entire bedroom. It had crept under his desk, and between his closet and his dresser.

Pushing through the mess, Kit found the leash he needed for their daily walk.

"Come on, boy," Kit called as he dashed from the room.

Ponch, as always, followed quickly.

Kit walked on the sidewalk with Ponch. He hadn't bothered putting the leash on; Ponch was well-behaved, and never wandered too far. Ponch saw a squirrel, and bolted.

Neither saw the car until it was too late.

That night, Kit cried for the first time in three years.

* * *

_four_

When Kit found that strange book, and read its even stranger words, he sat for hours contemplating it. He would leave his room, then wander back in, staring at the cover, and the binding.

He would alternatively glare at it, and look upon the book with longing. He would reach out to touch it, before pulling his hand away from the offending object just in time; he hadn't wanted to touch it, but there was this strange pulling sensation that led him to the book.

He would flip open the the very page he had read a thousand times.

_In Life's name, and for Life's sake . . . _

He tossed the book in the trash the next day.

* * *

_five_

Kit didn't know why he had agreed to meet his sister. Her cruelty regarding his wizardry was almost too much to take, and she didn't disguise the fact that she thought Nita wasn't a good friend to have.

Helena was sitting at a table when Kit entered the café.

He stared at her for a moment, before choosing the seat opposite her. She had her perfectly manicured hands folded on the table in front of her. She seemed content to inspect them rather than acknowledge her only brother.

There was silence for a full two minutes before Kit decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Look," he began, "if you wanted to talk, talk. If you called me here to sit and stare at each other—" he shrugged "—I'll leave. I've got better things to do with my time."

Helena kept her eyes cast downward. "I—I wanted to apologize." She swallowed hard. "I don't know _why_—it just bothered me so much! I felt like my head was spinning, and I didn't understand the words you were saying—"

Kit was staring at her with a mix of shock and disbelief. Helena's chest squeezed at the look.

"Hey, if you don't want to listen to me—" she started.

Kit just shook his head. "I can't believe it," he breathed. Helena didn't like the look he was giving her.

Kit leaned forward, and said, "Helena, I think you were a wizard at one time."

_fin_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. I'd really like to know!**


End file.
